Another Heart Calls
by FangsandSocks
Summary: Set during NewMoon. 2 month after Edward left. Bella starts to fall for Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

1) HAUNTED

"Quil mentioned you today." he stated looking up from the cars wheel rims.

"Huh?" I had no idea why he brought this up.

"Yeah...I uh, think he has a crush on you or something..." I watched as he ran his oiled fingers through his hair clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

I held back a snort and replied through my blush "Yeah...I don't really think he's my type." my fingers returned to flipping the bottle cap around.

"So...who is your type then?" he attempted nonchalance and failed miserably.

"I don't think that's any of your concern Jake, who I do and don't like" I knew it annoyed him like this so I kept the tone light and friendly.

"But there _**is**_ someone you like then...that's good, it's nice you're not still holding onto that Cullen guy, god I hated the way..."

Jake trailed off into a rant about 'that Cullen guy' while I had no other option but to hold my ribs and try not to fall apart again.

Deep breathing Bella. My mind focussed on keeping together, till Jacob broke my reverie.

"Why do you do that?" he had that tone again, whenever he saw me like this he got annoyed. Not at me, as he had told me millions of times before, but the creep who did this to me.

"What did the bastard do Bella?" The bottle cap slipped out of my grasp at the curse coming from Jacobs's usually polite mouth.

"No...Jake, just no...I'll see you tomorrow" I didn't like to stay around Jacob when he was in this type of mood. It was best for me to just go home, cool off. Same for Jake. But today, he didn't like that option. I stood up to leave only to be stopped by a boiling hand snarling my wrist and pulling me to a stop. I hadn't even noticed him stand up.

"No Bella. We ARE going to talk about this. I've seen you when you do this, it can't go on like this. I feel like I'm tip-toeing around glass all the time I'm with you avoiding this subject. Just tell me Bella"

His grip tightened but it still felt soft and welcome on my cool skin. "Jake, just let me go, please" I begged pulling against his tight grip.

"Bella, stop being a selfish idiot and just tell me!" I froze and stopped moving and he realised what he had said.

"Oh no...no I didn't mean it bells...I just-" I cut him off and snatched my wrist back as his stance loosened.

"The truth comes out when your upset...doesn't it!" I snared at him and stormed back off slamming the truck door and throwing it into drive hitting the road at unreasonable speeds. I hated that Jacob had done this to me. Jacob. My Jacob. He was my own personal sunshine, and now, the sun had set, and everything had gone dark; a starless night.

No, Jake's wrong, It's my life and I should decide whether I want to tell him or not. I'm going to do this MY way, stuff Jake and his stupid temper.

Even if he keeps at me, I'm not going to back down. I know what I want and I know how it's going to happen. This is my life, and Jacob Black isn't going to stand in my way. I mean, if I don't want to talk about it, then I don't have to! He should have known not to dwell on THAT particular subject.

I pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser, and slammed the trucks' door a little harder than necessary. I decided talking to Charlie wouldn't be such a good idea, until I had calmed down at least. I attempted to sneak up the stairs.

"Bells, is that you?"

Crap.

"Yeah dad. It's me!" I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Come down a sec, I want to talk to you!"

"Dad. Can this wait? I mean, I have an essay to write."

"No Bells. Now please, it won't take long. "

I decided that he wasn't going to give in. So I slowly, unwillingly trudged down the stairs.

"Yeah dad?" I half sighed. He through me a 'wish I hadn't bothered' sort of look, and trust me, he shouldn't have, I wasn't in the mood. I propped myself up against the door frame, not anticipating a long conversation. Charlie muted the T.V. Oh god, this was serious. Had he found out about the bikes? Who told him? If Jake had breathed a word off this then swear to god I was...

"You got a message."

Is that it? Just a message. But why so serious? You would have thought the world had ended for him right then and there, but no…just a message. Charlie analysed me face before continuing.

"It was Jake" I rolled my eyes, How could he have the nerve to call after he said what he said? Maybe the world was ending, I scanned the room looking for any signs of fiery hell dogs or horsemen. Nope, still safe.

"And...?" I wanted this conversation to be over with ASAP.

"Well I told him you'd call him back" Ha, fat chance. "Be nice, Bells. He sounded... upset. "

"Maybe later, dad. I'm really tired….long day" I knew that was a lie and faked a yawn for good measure. But I can't believe he'd expect me to call him! Charlie turned back to the T.V and I went back to climbing up the stairs upstairs.

Now no one was watching, I allowed the tears inside me to spill. How could I mess up THIS bad? Now, I was back to square one._**He**_ was gone. Now Jacob too. It felt as though the meaning to my life was crumbling around me, with little meaning left. I started pacing my room. Reliving the conversation I had with Jacob, my former best friend. How could something so subtle, turn into this? Me, that's how. I messed this up. I couldn't...

"Shoot!" God damn it! That freaking hurt, how could I stub my toe on a flat surface? But then I remember, I was Bella Swan, the clumsiest human alive, I smirked at the thought, and the names _**he**_ called me ' the magnet for trouble'. My eyes drifted to the offending floor. It came to my attention that I had not stubbed my toe on a flat surface; the floorboard was up, as though someone had forced it, and then not put it back properly. This made me curios, so I crouched down and pulled it open.

'Curiosity killed the cat' ran through my head, but really, I didn't see any cats so I figured we were safe this time, besides it was _**my**_ room.

It refused to move, I refused to give up. I tugged and pulled on the wood until my flesh under my nails bled. Ugh, blood. But the pain paid off. The floorboard sprung up, nearly hitting me in the face. I peered into the gap. I saw glistening silver paper, and... A CD? I put my hand in, feeling the objects inside; my hand came across the thin square shape.

The CD? I knew exactly what this was. It was the present Edward had given me. Edward. Ugh. I did not want those memories with me now. The CD was shoved back into my own hell dimension and the floorboard stomped on repeatedly taking all my anger.

He didn't even have the decency to take them with him. He really didn't want me, or any part of me. Well stuff him, if he could hate me so much, then I felt free to do the same. I kept stamping down, the corners of the wood cutting across my bare foot.

"Bella, what the hell you doing up there?" Charlie called from the stairs cutting out my attacks. Crap. He must have heard the stomping on the floor.

Quickly Bella, think! I told myself. At least he couldn't see my face, which always gave away my lies.

"There was a spider" I stated and bit my lip waiting for his reply. After a few seconds he turned away back down the stairs muttering to himself, no doubt cursing the weirdness of his daughter.

I breathed a sigh of relief and went about my nightly routine getting ready for bed. I could continue my fuming about men while I attempted sleep.

Within the hour I was dead to the world shutting down after a good long rant about the lesser sex.


	2. Chapter 2

2) APOLOGIZE

BANG! BANG!

What the hell... who's calling at this un-godly hour? I rolled over and stared at the alarms green lights showing the time.

BANG! BANG!

7AM! Are they INSANE? Everyone knows Charlie is at work by now, and all my friends know I don't even wake up till 9 on Saturdays.

Who the hell? They better prepare themselves for the wrath of bed-head Bella, minus her beauty sleep.

I slid out of bed and stomped unwillingly down the stairs (ignoring the quirky cow-slipper gift that made a moo sound with every step) hoping to get rid of the intruder and return to a great dream of sunny sunny Florida.

"What?" I greeted the unsuspecting victim ready to unleash my anger. To be honest, whoever it was deserved every word, even the postman knew not to knock before 10am. But it was no postman, or neighbour asking for sugar. Jacob stood as perfect as ever gleaming with sweat, dressed only in some black combat trousers. And boy did he look hot. I shook my head out remembering I was angry with him.

"What do you want?" I sneered avoiding looking at him. One look into those eyes and my entire argument would crumble.

"Well, good moo-ning, to you too" he chuckled. I quickly remembered I was only dressed in my pj's which today consisted of a pale blue sleep top and shorts with cows all over them, yet another gift from Renee. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to keep myself decent.

I waited for Jacob to spill out what he came here for... he didn't. He kept staring at my attire trying to suppress laughter. I didn't even think they were that bad, I had others which were way worse. I stepped back into the house where it was warmer, leaving the door open for him, if he desired to follow. My dressing gown thankfully hung over the banister which made it an easy grab to protect my dignity.

"Bella," I turned around back to face Jake who was still standing at the door. My anger dissolved as I took in his face, it was pained and lacked sleep.

I knew why he was here and I was ever thankful he was. It took too much out of me to be mad at Jake. I melted into his eyes forgiving him almost instantly. He was only looking out for me, he didn't mean offence. I was glad I had Jake in my life.

"I guess this means you're sorry" I half-whispered standing in front of him again staring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I take back everything I said before" he breathed and took his eyes down to the floor too. What a pair we were.

I didn't want to fight with him anymore. It was stupid of me to walk off. It was only half-a-day but I still missed him, underneath all the anger.

I just couldn't let him go. I could feel moisture brimming my eyes and knew exactly how much he had changed by life for the better. And honestly he deserved the truth; he had earned my past, however much it hurt. I flung my arms out around his bare chest hugging him close. Grateful for his warm body.

Unsurprisingly Jake pulled me closer and hugged me back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it at all, I swear…..heat of the moment and everything. I won't bring it up again, ever. I was only looking out for you." He whispered into my hair. My face pressed closer to his body, I could smell the forest all over him. It was a clear defined memory of the good times in La Push I had with him. Suddenly he pulled back and stood me up straight.

"Am I forgiven Bells? You know I didn't mean it" I shook my head actively shutting him up.

"Jacob Black, if by some chance you weren't in my life, it would absolutely suck." I instantly felt a shift in his mood as I accepted his apology. He seemed suddenly much lighter and my favourite smile crept back across his features.

"Thanks, but I think you should go get dressed before I can't contain this laughter and the entire street wakes up...besides, I can't take you out just in your pj's, can I?"

"Jake, where we going?" he scanned up and down my change of clothes approvingly.

"Much better, but you might want to take another change of clothes with you..." he mused.

"Why?" whatever it was he was planning I was becoming very wary and slightly scared.

"Well I don't know what kind of water you're used to... but the sea down at La Push is kind of wet, love" I stared incredulously.

"Were going swimming?"

"I was planning on. I mean if you don't want to carry another change of clothes, I have no objection to you skinny-dipping". I playfully slapped his arm and ran back up to change into a swimsuit and find some other clothes.

By 10 we had left my truck in the shade (Jake had been dropped off that morning so his was still on the reservation) and just arrived to La Push beach. It was scorching hot and I immediately ditched the clothes in the car, leaving me only covered by a red and white striped bikini.

Jake let out a low whistle as I rounded the car making no attempt to hide the fact he was staring. That earned him another smack. He took it gracefully without moving an inch.

"You hit like a girl, bells" he commented.

"I AM a girl, and you'll do well to remember I have access to guns. One day I may just flip out and hunt you down." And of course at that moment my wonderful comment was ruined by a stupid log tripping me over, I could feel myself falling and prepared my body for the inevitable painful landing.

…..Nothing….. I opened my eyes to find a very muscular chest in their view.

"I don't think you should be doing any flipping…..and carrying a gun, you! Are you suicidal?" he joked and kept hold of my hand walking us both to the waters edge. My blush was just about to fade when he swooped me up again and set off into the water carrying me also despite my protests.

"Ooooh, waters cold, which way do you want to be thrown in…belly, or back?" he chuckled darkly. I squirmed in his hands but he kept me against his chest solidly. Damn those finely chiselled muscles…they weren't just for show!

I squealed his name when he decided to throw my weight off him and land me in cold water. When I finally shook off the surprise I saw the dark gleam in his eyes. This led to a rather unsuccessful water fight for me and a large boost to Jacob's ego. A few shivers and Goosebumps later Jake towed me out of the water and chucked me a towel out of the truck bed and dried himself off with another.

"Jake!" we both turned at the sound to spot 3 teens walking down the sand toward us.

Some of Jake's friends; one was Quil, another Embry, we had met before, the other I didn't know so well.

"Bella, you know Quil and Embry. This is Jared." He pointed at the teen to the right.

"Ahhhh, the girlfriend. I've heard so much." He stated as a way of greeting. I turned to look at Jacob. He was quickly on the defensive.

"No, I said she's a girl-friend. Why does no-one understand the difference around here?"

"She broke up with you already Jake buddy…. You never could satisfy them" Jared butted back in.

"Remember the red-head, major crush on her for all of last year" Embry chimed in. Jake desperately tried to chuckle it off or cut in to defend himself but the boys were unstoppable.

"Or the blond, what was her name…."

"Rosie?" Quil offered.

"Oh god yes Rosie….she was a real babe…shame she dumped you for that Trevor kid" This was just unfair to Jake. And he called these people his friends.

"What about that Charlotte kid that followed Jake around, he never noticed till she hooked up with Robert."

I was pretty annoyed at these guys, they were meant to be his friends. Then an idea hit me. Okay, so it had repeated hit me every time I looked at Jakes lips but still, now was a good time I supposed. I turned Jake to face me and reaching up on my tip-toes gently landed my lips to his. I had half expected him to freak out or something but he seemed just as willing as I was to continue. I could taste his warmth on my lips as they parted for his. My hands trailed up into his soft hair as his slid pulling me closer to him. I felt vigorously alive again. There was no hole anymore. My lungs felt full and whole. My heart was undamaged and everything felt as it should be. It felt as though Jacob had breathed life back into me and awoken me from some dark scary corner and shown me light and warmth. I slowly became aware of the silence surrounding us, which would be the gobsmacked stun across his friend's faces. My job was done; reluctantly I lowered back onto my heels and released his lips. 'That was one hell of a first kiss' my brain screamed 'let's go again!' but my body was smarter and tried to stepped back, stopped by Jacobs tight grasp still around me. Jake stared at me like a love struck teen, and I was pretty sure I looked about the same. At least he didn't freak out…unless of course that was just about to happen. Good thing I came with my own truck.

"Jake, I've got to get back now… Charlie" I said as explanation. Which wasn't actually a lie, I'd told him I would be in most of the day. Whether he was playing along or being honest I couldn't tell but he wasn't wasting it.

"Alright babe," then he pulled me back into another kiss, this one quick and sweet, which burned on my lips when his left. He released me from his arms only to wrap his fingers with mine.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" he asked.

"Sure" I nodded. My brain said leave now, but my lips lifted back to his like they were my only life force now. After another quick kiss I managed to leave and reach my truck before I heard the boys' un-freeze their brains and resume with;

'Oh my god' and 'whoa, way to go Jake' there was also a 'shame she's with you Jake, she's one hell of a vixen' which I think I tied down to Jared. Mental note, stay away from Jared. My lips tingled still and my brain was catching up as I drove home. It wasn't easy to stay focussed on the road either. Whenever I looked in the mirror I saw this huge grin plastered all over my face which created a visual re-play for me. Not that I objected, just that it made it hard for me to concentrate on anything but Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

3) TELL ME WHY

"Hello?" Great. It's Billy.

"Hey Billy" I tried to sound enthusiastic. "Is Jake there?"

"He's not in" Talk much? I could tell this phone call was going to be quick, and I had no objection to the fact.

"Oh, OK. Will you tell him I called?"

"Sure" Then Billy cut me off, Billy was never one for conversation. I needed to distract myself from Jacob, so I decided to start my English paper, whoopee. I knew 'Wuthering Heights' back to front, so my mind wasn't completely distracted. I was still thinking of Jake. His warm lips locking on to mine, it meant more than I thought. I was in love with Jake, too. I couldn't believe it, how had this happened. I mean one moment I'm completely sticking with the 'just friends' idea and now….now I wanted more. Did Jake even still see me that way or had he moved on? If that kiss was anything I'd say hell yeah. God he was a good kisser. Half way through a very interesting paragraph on 'how the author uses description to convey emotions' the phone rang. I almost knocked over the table in my rush to answer it.

"Jake" I breathed, anticipating his call.

"Hey Bella" he answered then pulled the phone away for a coughing fit

"Jake, you alright?"

"I think I've got flu or something? Billy's insisting it's contagious so, I might not see you for a while" This sounded weird, first Jake was never ill, even as children he never even had chicken pox. Second he was perfectly fine about an hour ago, and now, he's claiming to be on his death bed. Third, if he was, don't you think I'd be ill too, I mean we shared enough saliva for that. But still this was Jake and if he did lie to me, it was for a good reason I guessed.

"Alright Jake, I'll see you later maybe"

It had been almost a week since Jacobs's last phone call, maybe I had done something wrong, and what if he was just avoiding me? Maybe this whole deal with the Edward issue was bigger than I thought. If I cleared the air; got that off my chest, things could return back to normal with me and Jacob. Besides, I loved him; if I wanted this to work we could hardly avoid the topic. It would be the giant elephant in the room.

I settled down on my bed fishing out a letter set (Yet another gift from Renee, and of course the paper was shaped like a lamb and had little flowers all over it, but Jake would have to make do) and started the gruelling task of spilling my heart onto paper. I was almost glad Jake wouldn't answer the phone; this would have been so much harder to actually tell him. The pen felt heavy in my hand, I took a deep breath, and began to write. I told him about Edward, how he broke my heart and left me alone to pick up the pieces I told him about the hole in chest and how it burns with a simple memory. I told him about the nightmares and how I used to wake myself up, screaming. But I also told him about the small glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel, and how my very own personal sun rose over the horizon to chase away the dark. I told him how things were now falling in place; I just had to keep looking up.

Charlie gave it to Billy the next day and I was anxious for his reply, if there ever was going to be one. But this time I wasn't giving up, if it was my happiness on the line I wasn't going with any restraints and somehow everything was going to fall into place, it could be a love that lasted forever…I just needed time. Time to get over Edward fully and I needed it faster than I was falling in love.

Four days later a letter came as a reply on folded paper.

_**Bella,**_

_**It's not your fault if he can't see what he had. **_

_**Love you**_

_**Jake**_

It was short and sweet but it stirred my heart that he had replied, and he still loved me. I needed to tell him the same, but I couldn't do that in a letter it needed to be face to face. I needed to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

4) FORGOTTEN

I had been 2 weeks since Jacob had claimed his illness, in my opinion it was a perfect time for him to be feeling well again. It was 3:59 according to the trucks clock. Billy would be out at his town meetings and Charlie had left for a late shift at work. I threw the truck into drive and hit the road aiming to surprise Jacob and tell him how I felt.

I couldn't wait to see him, he'd probably be shocked silent…or he could just kiss my socks off. Personally I preferred the second option. Clearly he still loved me, which was good, and now I knew I did too. Everything was working out. I just turned the corner onto the lane leading to his house when I saw my main man. I slowed to a crawl only to see him knock on another door. He had changed so much, first he had cut his hair to form short spikes, and second his body had become so much more muscular. Not that I didn't like it, but….It was different. Out of curiosity I parked the truck behind the trees and climbed out to watch. I was almost floored at the sight. Some chick with black hair stepped out the door and dragged Jacob by his arm down the rest of the road into the woods. Is this why he wouldn't return my phone calls? Had he finally had gotten over me? Seems he had changed much more than just psychically. Well to quote his own word back to him 'It's not your fault if he can't see what he had' yeah well stuff him, I'd had to get over this feeling before and now, I wasn't going to stand for it. If I was going to be upset, so was he. I was still going to follow him.

Internally my mind was going off on a murderously jealous rant;

I wouldn't care if he tried to kill me but I was going to give a piece of my mind. He could swear or slap me but I wouldn't care right now. Maybe I'd dig him a nice little grave, ready for him to fall into. And to think I came here to tell him I loved him, and now I wanted him dead. Maybe if his brakes suddenly were tampered with and he rolled off a cliff…it wouldn't _**technically**_ be murder.

But really I just wanted to scream a string of profanities at him. Part of me still wanted to follow him home and confess my feeling, let him know what he was missing. But my anger quickly dispersed all pleasant thoughts. He told ME he loved ME and now, just when I'm ready to reply, he goes off with some other chick. How could he? I followed their voices into the denser forest.

"Just shut up Jake!" Oh, they were arguing, maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe I wouldn't have to do anything; maybe this girl would kill him for me.

"Leah, you know nothing about what I'm feeling' so she was called Leah was she, this was a new chick, and I didn't like her at all….unless she was planning on dumping him. Then yey go Leah!

Wow…. I shocked myself with my evil bitchy side; I didn't even know I could be bitchy. I knew I was stubborn and refused to let things go, but this was a completely new side to me.

"Leah, I'm serious shut up now!" I could see Jake between a few trees shaking in front of her, visibly shaking. I was ready to move, but suddenly the air around him changed and instead stood a russet coloured wolf. I froze instantly. What the hell? Seconds later the wolf barrelled into the female form only to see she also had been replaced by a wolf. Was I having another nightmare? What the hell was going on? The both ran off scrapping with each other. I ran, I didn't quite have a heading, just away. Running and tripping towards a clearing. I scampered into my truck ignoring the blood coming from my scrapes and cuts. My body had been through worse, they would heal quickly. But, I really should stay out of woods. I was coming undone and fast. I needed somewhere safe, something safe. Somewhere away from all this. Away from Charlie, away from Jake. Something else. Edward was always there, always in my memory. The abandoned house, no-one ever went there. It was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

5) A PLACE IN THIS WORLD

I was crazy. If not that, I was definitely heading that way. Why was I torturing myself like this? That was a silly question, I knew the answer. The large white house, the Cullen's home, was a place I was safe. I place I used to run to when I was alone, when I was afraid. I pulled into the long, now over-grown, drive way. The hole in my chest made an unwanted appearance. I rapped my left arm around my torso, keeping myself from falling apart. While I kept my right hand firmly on the wheel, forcing myself forward. I finally pulled up in front of the huge white mansion, which now really looked as though it could belong to houseful of vampires. The hole in my chest throbbed around the edges, making the pain almost unbearable. Almost. I pulled my knees to my chin waiting for the pain to ease slightly.

I was ready. I opened the door of my truck, still leaving the engine on so the silence couldn't take over. I stumbled closer towards to house, no light was filled any of the windows, making the house that once screamed safety and happiness, now looked eerie, like from a horror film. But I wasn't going to give up. I had to do this. My hand trembled as I reached for the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, I almost fell into the hallway, but I caught myself just before I hit the floor.

Dust was covering odd ends of furniture like a second carpet. It was hard to believe so much could have accumulated in just so little time. They had left so sudden and obviously didn't need to take any furnishings, they could just buy new ones with that great old big stash of money they had. To say they weren't coming back it seemed strange that they had put dust covers on the larger items. Maybe they planned to return years later when I had died and the town was new again. The house had an odd smell, mainly dusty, but in other places you could smell a sweeter hint of jasmine (Esme's perfume) around the living room you could distinctly taste the rose lingering in the air mixed with a strong cologne (it had been Rosalie's favourite spot to hang out with Emmett). None of theses scents appealed to me right now, there was another which my nose had become good friends with and desperately wanted to be re-acquainted. I followed my feet to his most visited spot.

Memories flooded into me when I threw off the dust cover. My eyes started to well up at the thought and my brain screamed red lights telling me to step away but I didn't. I was deliberately pushing through the barriers and into the pain. I needed to feel something.

The wood was still glossy and smooth under my fingers despite the time under cover. I ran my fingers over the keys and toyed, pressing one down. The note rang out through the halls, echoing off the walls. Still perfectly in tune. I smiled at the thought and sat down on the leather stool. My head knew exactly which tune I needed to play. My favourite song, my favourite artist; Taylor Swift, Forever & Always. It was the first song I learnt in the piano, and loosely tied in with my current feelings.

My fingers lazily pondered the piano finding the first chord. I finally tugged my left arm from my torso to join the other on the keys, and then I started playing. I sang along quietly to the song I knew so well…

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught our eye, we caught on to something, I hold on to the night you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. Were you just kidding?_ (I chuckled darkly at how ironic the lyrics were, remembering when he told me he didn't love me anymore)…

_You said forever & always, you didn't mean it baby… you said forever & always. Yeah…_

My fingers linger around the last chord, silence filled the plain room. I glanced up at the emptiness willing the pieces of my life to fall into place, everything was still the same.

"Are you looking for me?" the voice shocked me from my own mind and jolted the painful edges of my memory.

Crap.

I was hallucinating… again. I could feel his cold, sweet breath on my neck. This was bad. The hole in my chest was making itself noticed, again, both my arms wrapped around my torso, holding myself together. I cold stone-like hand placed it's self on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes closed and held my torso tighter. He wasn't supposed to be here, not now.

"Bella?" Edwards's voice was as soft as velvet, and as sweet as honey. "I came back for you Bella" He could obviously see that I was still in pain. "I lied when I said I didn't want you, and you believed me so easily." I was practically burning up from the inside, my broken heart pounding against my ribs "I have always loved you, I will always love you." Why did he have to be here? I only wanted some quiet, was I not allowed even the simplest luxury. "I'm sorry, nothing can make up for what I did to you, no thousand words can describe how much I love you,"

I turned my head to look at him. The once god in my eyes had changed, not physically, but the glow he used to have was dimmed, his eyes though still a soft amber seemed to yearn for relief. This was different from my other 'experiences' this one took time and talked like he had returned for good. This one wasn't as neat and tidy, he had scruffy hair and a tired posture, yet still looking amazingly appealing.

"Edward" my chest seared in pain at his name. I gripped the seat staring into his amber eyes torn with years of pain. He was far from the healthy visions I had seen. "You're not real" I stated and stood walking out. He stopped me with a cold hand around my wrist. That felt real, it shocked up and down my spine, fluttering the beats of my damaged heart.

"Bella, I can't keep being alone. You're always there inside my mind, I missed you so much. I kept seeing you walk past my door only to find you gone. I've been going crazy. You're all I've ever wanted." He lowered himself to my level. "Isabella. I love you" My heart throbbed at the words, his cheeky grin slowly crept back, but it was pained. He was here, honestly, truly and fully corporeal in front of me. Yet, all I could think was no. It wasn't him I loved. Once upon a time, yes, absolutely yes, but now my heart was yearning for another. I'd spent time begging to know where he was, and what he was doing. But now, I could breathe without the constant knife stabbing at my lungs. I could smile and actually feel happy.

"You don't know how it's tormented me, not having your touch." He whispered into my palm. It wasn't the same.

"Edward." His amber eyes met mine "You left me"

"I know, and I am eternally sorry, how can I show you how much I care? How can I win back your trust? How do I show your that your heart should rightfully sit alongside mine? Tell me Bella and it shall be done. I can only start to apologise by saying that I love you" He was here, really and truly back, and yet all I wanted was Jacob. He was saying everything I would have killed to hear two months ago, but now, it didn't effect me.

I…I didn't love him anymore.

"Edward, I can't…not now." He seemed to realise something from my words.

"You've moved on…as I meant for you to do. But Bella, he will never love you like I do; I _**will**_ prove myself worth of a place in your heart."

The heart you wrecked and left shattered. I pointed out mentally. The heart Jacob had only just fixed. And then broke again. Did men find something fun with stomping on my love? Was it some sick game for them?

I snatched my wrist back from Edwards's cold fingers and walked off fighting the tears. He tried to follow. I turned back to look directly to his eyes.

"Don't….Just…Don't!" I wheeled around again and ran from the house I had once seen as sanctuary. Why did he come back? Were they all coming back? I needed to get out of here. Not knowing anything else I drove back home ignoring the wet trickles down my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

6) THE WAY THE WORLD WORKS

I had successfully evaded Charlie's interrogation about my day with fake yawns and an imaginary head ache (which was becoming more and more real with his questioning). I hoped for the sake of the police department he wasn't this easy at work or lots of guilty people would walk free. I took a long bath doing nothing but thinking about the recent events while amidst the bubbles. I summarised; first, Jacob and his new girlfriend not only had relationship issues but were half-wolf animals. Second; Edward had returned for real and told me all the things I'd ever wanted to hear. Third; I no longer loved Edward, but now was questioning my feelings to the half animal Jacob. Hey, I'd fallen in love with a vampire; it was only natural to do the same with a half-dog boy. Besides it was hypocritical to isolate Jacob when I had chased another supernatural being across the world. Wow I felt sorry for whoever had to write the story of my life. After 5 minutes of Charlie's knocking (I hated this whole shared bathroom thing) I left the bubbles and smelling salts of the bath water and dried off, freeing the bathroom. I said my goodnights to Charlie and hit the hay almost immediately.

"_Bella" Edward walked forward through the mist to lay next to me in the cool grass._

_He interlaced his fingers with mine automatically, it felt like before, when I would swoon at his voice and ache for his company. We both broke our gazes and looked up at the sky through the gap in the trees. _

_The cover of black night was laced with diamonds dotted in unreadable patterns. They shone rainbows down upon our skin. Instinctively I reached out with my free hand willing myself to touch them, to move them around between my fingers like a child with a new object. _

_The cold touch of Edward suddenly began to burn, where our skin met flames began to flicker in multicoloured lights. It was beautiful despite the dulled burning sensation. I looked up from our hands feeling confused and panicked only to see him change to Jacob. He was smiling like he did before, the smile he had for only me. He was my Jacob again. I snuggled closer igniting our bodies in now painless flames. I felt perfectly content. I looked back to the diamond sky, watching the stars move. Slowly they became clearer spelling out a simple word; Jacob. My lips curved into a smile, even the universe and galactic system thought we belonged together. _

_But the flames became too hot, his skin was searing into mine forcing me to let go. In the place of my love was the feral wolf which sprinted away from me, further out of reach into the trees. I jolted upright and screamed for him, but no sound came out. Instead another voice returned and a hand covered the burns._

"_Come on Bella; say that we'll be together. I can show you all the heavens" his fingers swirled the sky removing Jacobs faintly glowing name and blindingly correcting it to his own._

"_I'll always be here; I'm never going to leave you. Ever. Again" His lips moved down curing the burning with a trail of kisses. Suddenly we were upright; I could feel him by my side, standing next to me, his cold skin millimetres from mine. He landed a kiss on my own lips lost in passion but when he released me he laid his claim again._

"_We will always be together" he whispered against my lips. My heart pounded in fear, this was not my happy ending, I didn't love him. No, stop!_

_The night changed with Edwards's orders again; the diamonds spelling out another future._

'_**Edward & Bella.'**_

_But faint in the background the dim glow could be made out;_

'_**Bella & Jacob.'**_

_If only I had seen behind the bright lights._

I woke immediately as the dream drew to a close. Thankfully I hadn't woken Charlie (he was still snoring). I had woken in sweat, bound in the duvet, audibly hearing the rapid fire of my heart against my chest. I needed to get out. Away from Edward. Away from Jacob. I soundlessly climbed from the bed checking my footing with each step. Get-a-ways were hardly ever successfully completed if you fell over flat surfaces as often as I did. Luckily, I had pulled on old jeans and a simple blouse without stirring Charlie from his deep nasal breathing. Moments later and I was taking extra care while striding over the squeaky seventh step. Oddly I felt like I was starring in a new mission impossible. It was a shame the only other person in my head was my conscience, not some super fit male co-star hiding out in a flower truck. After completing the 'write Charlie a note' part of the mission I was outside watching the sun awake while strolling down the rode. 5:05 my watch told me. I'd told Charlie I'd gone to see Jacob (he wasn't exactly in the know about our fall out). The only part of my mind that made any sense right now was 'avoid Edward' he wasn't stupid enough to hang outside the house, but if he really was back Alice could be watching me right now, and if not, he might be planning an early morning visit. And the only place I could really avoid him was over the invisible truce line. So over I went after 30 minutes of half walking half running. The entire time I felt like a crook; looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds to see if I was being pursued. I slowed to a wandering pace after I felt secure and let my mind disconnect from my feet.

I couldn't help but wonder what might have been, without kissing Jacob, would we still be together, if I had just realised earlier and told him I felt the same, would it have worked out? It could have broke my tradition of failing with men (supernatural or not). We could have been great, snuggled together on his saggy couch, falling asleep on his shoulder, perfectly content. Captivated by his charm and beauty, but I was victimized by the butterflies that just wouldn't rest in my stomach. Too nervous to just come out with it. No, I wouldn't torture myself wondering what might have been, I don't want to spend my life wishing.

Subconsciously while lost in thoughts my feet had walked down several unfamiliar roads and landed me overlooking Jacobs's house. So it was true, my life was just a big cosmic joke. Well, HA HA! But it's not funny! The cold wind snapped at my middle and I pulled my old yellow coat closer to me. I sat on the hill watching the Black's house. It was only early and I knew neither Billy nor Jake would be awake but I felt some safety from being near them. Another few minutes past, just sitting in silence until some figures made there way across to Jacobs door. There were 4 of them, and shockingly Jake was awaiting them pulling the door open to greet them before they reached the entrance. I squinted but couldn't make out any faces. What teenagers were awake at 6am without a good reason? The boys stood in front of the house prating around with Jake, till he changed again, leaving a wolf in place of the teenager. I didn't hallucinate this. It really did happen. I rubbed my eyes after the other boys followed his lead and joined him as wolves. Oh god. I let out a shriek which reverberated down the empty valley and turned all 5 wolves to face my direction.

Crap.

It was real, it was all real. Like a living nightmare, I didn't even need to pinch myself. I knew, exactly like how I knew Edward wasn't human. I ran instinctively, alerting the shifted teenagers of my presence. Oh god, were they going to kill me? Did they know it was me? Either way I was pretty sure this secret wasn't one that was meant to be shared. What would they do if they caught up with me? I scared myself simply thinking of different scenarios. Stumbled over branches and upturned roots, running as fast as I could through the forest hoping to loose them. My yellow coat had turned to dull mustard splattered with mud. The skinny jeans clung to me soaked through with dirt and rain that had started to chuck it down 10 minutes ago. I was freezing to the core and dripping water. My watch was cracked on a rock and I had no idea where I was. It felt like the start of summer; walking without direction trying to reach some sort of reason. My foot caught on a branch pulling me back once again face to face with yet another pile of mud.

'When life kicks you down, keep picking yourself back up' yeah well, stuff that load of nonsense. I was staying put. Every single cell of my body ached and I had no energy. I pushed myself between two trees for shelter from the pouring rain and closed my eyes awaiting whatever fate had in store for me.


	7. Chapter 7

7) COLLIDE

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" a warm hand shook my shoulder stirring me from my sleep. Crap.

Arms went to pick me up and a rough voice soothed me.

"This is the second time I've found you in the woods, lets not try for a third" It was Sam's deep voice. He smelled like the forest, or maybe that was me.

I clonked out again in Sam's arms far too exhausted to stay awake. It was when the air changed and became warmer that I finally snapped awake. Emily was quickly approaching me; it must be Sam's house. They would call Jake…Jake would know it was me. I struggled out of his tight grip and backed up against the wall. Was Sam half wolf too? Oh god.

"Bella, it's alright, you're safe." Emily stood in front of Sam calming me. A couple of muffins later I was hugging my knees on their sofa while they talked. I listened in.

"I don't know, she kept saying wolves would come and get her. Gave me the shock of my life when she started screaming, telling Jacob to stay away, that she knew everything"

"Do you think she _**does**_ know?" Emily asked concerned. Sam didn't reply. "Should we tell Jacob? He'll want to know, he did imprint on her" I didn't know what he meant, but I was already frozen solid trying to figure out this entire situation. I nursed the hot chocolate, taking another sip to defrost.

"If I know Jacob he's probably half way here already, asking if he can go to her yet"

"He has every other morning" Emily agreed. What the hell was going on? But if Jacob was coming here, maybe I should leave.

Sam and Emily were distracted in the kitchen so I took my chance to escape through the front door. I jogged down the steps quickly turning back to hear the continued conversations of Sam and Emily. I was free and clear.

Owch

My face smacked against the firm abs of a russet skinned teenager. Jacob Black.

"Bella" I backed away immediately

"…Hey Jacob" I tried to break his daydream worthy gaze. He placed his hands on my arms effectively holding me in place. Damn those huge biceps.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I dropped my eyes to the floor and stumbled over the words.

"No, Jake…I can't I mean you're….and with….and I" somewhere between syllables the word 'wolf' escaped my lips causing him to drop his hold. I took the chance to run. Sam ran out realising I had snuck out.

"_**Now**_ can I tell her?" Jake snarled at him.

"Go" was all I heard from Sam. Jacob was calling my name behind me and quickly closing in.

"Bella, I won't hurt you I swear, just please stop. Listen to me" I kept on pushing my feet to the ground. Crap, my foot caught on a tree root poking up from the ground, simultaneously Jacob had managed to yet again take my wrist and pull me to his chest preventing my fall. I breathed deep against him admitting my defeat. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer.

"Bella" he kissed the top of my head. "I missed you, but I need to tell you something"

"I already know" I muttered resting my cheek against his warm chest "You're with Leah now" I felt his muscles tighten under my skin.

"No, I'm a werewolf"

"That too" I could feel his chest move against me with each of his breaths. It was oddly soothing.

"You know?" he asked shocked. I nodded.

"You and Leah were arguing in the woods, and then I watched you. Then again from the hill this morning"

"That was you?" I nodded again. Jacob sat with me on the muddy floor complete regard for the coat's cleanliness had gone ages ago. He told me about Sam's 'gang' and the change. He told the first time it happened was after our little 'performance' for his friends. He didn't touch on anything else with that subject. He didn't even make any joking comment about the kiss. He told me Sam had ordered his silence, and he had to follow. But most importantly, he told me he wasn't with Leah, and that he hated her more than anything else. I found myself smiling at how he described her constant bickering with the rest of the pack and her self-centred thoughts she couldn't help but share. We sat in silence after everything was explained, he still held me, keeping me warm against his chest. Everything seemed to fall into place except one nagging part of my brain.

"What does it mean…that you imprinted on me" he smirked.

"Heard that did you?" I smiled apologetically.

"Imprinting is like a special tie, it's uncontrollable and very rare. It can probably only be compared to some intense pull toward a soul mate, the one person you are made for, that you would do anything for. It's the most powerful kind of love. You've seen Sam and Emily, the way they look at each other." I nodded, they were always in synch and totally together, they never seemed to have an off-day. "Sam says it was like seeing clearly for the first time, like everything suddenly became bright and he was pulled into her. Personally, I think it's more like that person becomes your oxygen; you don't feel whole without them. Like they've become a part of you" he looked down into my eyes as he spoke. I gulped.

"And…you imprinted on me…?" He nodded.

"I always loved you Bella, even before this happened" he gestured to his new self with shorter hair. "But now, everything has got so much more intense, you don't know how much it hurt not being able to tell you, not being able to be with you" I was silent for a few moments.

"Why did Sam stop you?"

"He didn't want history to repeat itself; Sam shifted too close to Emily and scarred her... He couldn't ever forgive himself for that, he thought he was protecting both of us by keeping me from you." I stood up, content with the explanation. Jake followed still holding me by my hand.

I could see what was possible, maybe there could be a 'Bella & Jacob' after all. Even when I tried to leave Jacob, I seemed to be going wrong and always pulled back to him, perhaps he was my gravity. As constant as the stars that shine Jacob was always there for me, a safe haven for me to return to. He healed what was wrong with me. And somehow I knew everything would work out.

He had an unbreakable hold on me, and I loved it.

Jacob, being unaware of my own thoughts, turned to catch my gaze. His eyes held truth and sorrow.

"Bella" his tone turned serious "Are you scared of me?"


	8. Chapter 8

8) WHERE THE LINES OVERLAP

"Do you love me, Bella?" Jacob looked deep into my eyes anticipating my response.

"Do I have a choice?" I stuttered in a low quiet voice.

"No, not really" I smirked, then looked back into his eyes and answered,

"That's a shame you know" Jake shot me a puzzled look "Because, I love you too, Jake"

He pulled me closer and I stretched up onto my tiptoes to come eye-level with him. His fingers plated themselves into my hair, and then he kissed me passionately. I attempted to extend my height to get a little deeper into our kiss; of course, Jake didn't refuse, and he lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him effectively deepening the kiss. It was our re-union, and it truly felt like coming home. His warmth breathed deep into the cold corners of my body illuminating every cell. Everything seemed so clear; this was how it was meant to be. I was his, and he was mine. Together. I could feel the sun shining on us, I could feel the breeze move my hair around connecting us even further. I could feel…everything. My personal sun was shining brighter than ever sharing his light. My fingers were bedded in his shortened locks of hair begging to increase the closeness, not that it was physically possible.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted and ruined our moment. We untangled from each other and turned to see Jared looking smug. I blushed. We both laughed and walked hand-in-hand through the forest wrapped in our own little bubble.

We came to what must have been the 'treaty line'. I knew this because, my ex-Romeo was stood about ten meters away from us eyeing my hand twined into Jacobs.

I looked up to Jake with pleading eyes, he kissed my temple and gestured me to go forward.

I slowly shuffled towards Edward; his face was filled with pain and loss.

"Hey" Hey? Is that really all I could say right now? A smile touched the corners of his lips, but didn't quite touch his eyes.

"Hey" Edward looked at the ground, avoiding my face.

"Edward…" He cut me off

"You don't love me anymore, Bella?" It was an accusation and still hurt despite the new light I had. I didn't see any reason not to tell him the _**entire**_ truth.

"Edward you left, you ripped my heart out of my chest and tore it apart, leaving me to pick up the pieces. You don't know how much that hurt Edward. I used to cry myself to sleep at night, and then wake myself up screaming from my nightmares. Until… until Jake came. He stitched me up and put me back on my feet again, he put reason back into my life, he made me feel happy, he made me feel like Bella again." Edward looked over my shoulder at Jacob. His tone was deep with sorrow but it was also graceful and held respect.

"Thank you Jacob, for keeping Bella safe… when I… didn't" I looked up at Edward at little shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"No, you didn't" Jacob answered in a harsh tone. "I didn't do this for your sake, I did it because I love her" he continued

"I'm still grateful" Edward looked down at me then with sorry eyes.

"So is this it Bella? Is this goodbye?" My eyes filled with moisture.

"No, Edward. It doesn't have to be that way, you'll see…"

"Yes it does Bella." He whispered knowingly. "Goodbye" he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Edward please" I begged. But he just turned away and started to walk back to his car, while I stood frozen watching him leave… again.

Jacob then wrapped his arm around me.

"It'll be alright, everything will work out. Just wait Bella love"

Somehow I knew that even if the world collapsed around us, Jacob would protect me. I felt safe as he curled me into his arms. Maybe we wouldn't be the stuff of storybook and fairytales; no kings and queens, but we'd always be together. I knew that even if my castle crumbled and dreams didn't come true, Jacob would still be there, holding my hand and keeping me sane. His warm hands soothed me, gently moving up and down my back. I would never be alone, he would always love me, and I could say the same. He was my everything.

I was safe, in Jacob's arms.


End file.
